Turnabout Family Secrets
by PenelopeDalton
Summary: There's more to the new girl at school than meets the eye. Can Trucy trust her when she keeps most of her life a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Trucy and Pearl had been back at school for a nearly two months, but they still had no idea who the new girl was. No one in the school really knew her; all they knew was that she was incredibly gorgeous, almost flawless. She had arrived at the school at the beginning of the year; she was one of the only two new students in the year and both students had made quite a stir. On the first day, the halls had been abuzz with the news of the newcomers, girls giggled in huddles and boys stared longingly. Edward, the other student, seemed a lot more friendly and approachable. He was still the school hottie, but the girls had stopped being so star struck once they discovered that he was engaged to a girl in another school. The girl, on the other hand, was forever alone, walking the halls with her eyes to the ground and a stack of books in her arms. Most of the others girls in the school had long ago given up trying to talk to her and even the boys left her alone.

Trucy wouldn't let it go though and she was determined to make her feel welcome.

"You ask her." Trucy nudged Pearl towards the lockers where the girl stood. Trucy wanted to be the girl's friend, but even she was intimidated by the girl's perfection.

"No you!" Pearl nudged Trucy in return. "It was your idea."

Trucy sighed heavily before mumbling "fine," and walking towards the lockers.

"Hi." She tapped the girl lightly on the shoulder and smiled brightly at her.

"Hello." The girl didn't even look away from the locker.

Undeterred Trucy continued. "I'm Trucy." She said tentatively.

"Renesmee." The girl replied, her voice still uninterested as she finished picking up her books and began to turn away.

"Wow, I love your name, it's so pretty."

"Really?" Renesmee turned around in surprise. "Usually people just say it's weird."

Trucy was overjoyed that she had broken through the girls defences.

"What? No. It's just original and since when has that been a bad thing?" Trucy grinned at Renesmee.

"I guess it's not." A bright smile lit up Renesmee's face, making her look even more beautiful.

"Well, Renesmee, me and my friend Pearl..." She waved her friend over enthusiastically "...were wondering if you'd like to come to a sleepover at my house this weekend?"

"Well , I'd have to check with my parents." Renesmee said, looking behind her "but I would love to."

Trucy was overjoyed. "Oh My Gosh, it's going to be amazing." Trucy bounced up and down excitedly before grabbing Renesmee's arm and walking down the hall towards their next class, Pearl on her other side.

As the girls continued down the hallway, their thoughts and conversation on the weekend ahead, Edward leant against his locker watching them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If anyone is interested, I am looking for someone to proof read my Ace Attorney pieces. Please PM me if you want to give it a go.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee arrived home to an empty house. She had run all the way home, she was just so excited to get home and share the news that she didn't mind having to take the forest path.

It was strange to be in the house without the sounds of her family around her, she had a huge family and there was always someone there to talk to.

"Esmee? Alice?" She called hoping that they were just upstairs.

The only sound that returned was the echo and even Nessie's sensitive hearing couldn't pick up anything.

She flopped gently onto the sofa and sighed, she had finally made a friend at school and she couldn't even tell anyone. School was a lot harder than she had thought it would be. She found the classes to be a breeze, even though it was only her first time, she found that she could easily remember the syllabus with ease and if she struggled she had more time than most to revise. Everything she was learning was amazing and beautiful, the world around her fascinated her and she felt blessed that she would have forever to explore it. Her love of learning was dampened though, by the people she was at school with, her beauty was threatening and the population was small enough that new people were treated as suspect. At the start of the year a few people had tried to talk to her but she didn't know how to respond, her family had taught her all she would need to know to cope with the work load but she had no idea how to talk to humans, and when she had tried, her words always felt wrong and her acquaintances soon lost interest in her. More recently she had been left completely alone, while her father seemed to have people constantly around him. She regretted the decision to go to school with only one of her family, she had been convinced that she could handle it but until today she hadn't been sure.

"Nessie?"

The moment she heard his voice her heart sped up and her brain was filled with the mixed emotions she felt when it came to Jacob, either way he was her best friend and within seconds she was at the door and in his arms.

He held her tight not wanting to ever let her go; he couldn't even come close to putting into words how he felt for her. In his eyes she was unbelievably, unbearably perfect and he couldn't seem to get enough of her. She pulled away from him leaving his heart yearning for her touch, but just being with her was better than nothing.

" Oh, Jacob it's wonderful, I have such amazing news." She beamed.

He felt his heart skip a beat but then he panicked. He mind reeled with thoughts of what her news could be millions of harmless ideas but one completely devastating thought stuck. _What if she'd met someone? _It was a nightmare that kept him up some nights and the reason why he had protested profusely about her going to school without him. He felt like he was breaking apart with the sudden worry but he knew he couldn't let it show.

"I got invited to a sleepover!" She squealed.

An instant wave of relief flooded through Jacob. There was no need for him to worry, yet, although he knew that with her looks, he'd be battling the threat of other men for forever.

"That's amazing, but have you even asked your dad yet?" Knowing Edward, he'd probably either ban her from going or require some sort of protection outside of the house; both of these options were more than fine with Jacob.

"No, I haven't seen him yet, what do you think he'll say?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Renesmee turned to see her father leaning in the doorway.

Suddenly she felt extremely self-conscious.

"Daddy!" Renesmee scolded him, he was always doing this, and he never gave her any privacy. She could never keep a secret from her father, every single thought she had was his to hear.

" I'm just looking out for your safety, Nessie." He told her, having read her thoughts on his parenting techniques. "Now, what do you have to ask me?"

_You already know, why are you even bothering to ask?_

"Because it's polite and because I don't particularly enjoy being able to hear what everyone's thinking all of the time" He replied to her silent question.

She felt deflated, the moment had been so amazing but now she felt the paranoia that came with her father. "Well you sure don't act that way." Renesmee crossed her arms over her chest.

Edward just sighed in response and answered her earlier question. "Anyway, you can't go."

"WHAT!" Renesmee cried. This was probably her only chance to make a friend and now Edward was taking it away from her.

"It's too dangerous." He told her.

"But..."

"Nessie!" Alice ran in and instantly pulled Renesmee into her arms "I'm so happy for you, this is amazing." She gushed; she had seen the day's events through Edward's eyes that morning in a vision.

"She's not going!" Edward told her sternly.

Alice smiled at Nessie and winked "Oh, and why not? We all know that you love sleepovers."

Jacob laughed.

Renesmee didn't get it; still she was so glad that her aunt Alice was there to help her.

Edward blushed heavily but he still protested "It's too dangerous."

"She'll be fine and anyway, if you're that worried, why don't you just keep a watch outside the home. They're teenage girls Edward what's the worst that could happen."

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Bella."

Alice turned to Renesmee beaming. " Okay so we'll need to get you some new pyjamas, a sleeping bag and some slippers." She ticked the items off on her fingers.

Edward just signed and climbed the stairs as the girls planned their shopping trip. Of course Bella was going to say yes, and he wished he had been able to do the same straight away but somehow he found himself becoming more and more paranoid when it came to Nessie. He could never know what was going to happen and that scared him to his core.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think?" Renesmee asked as she held up a t-shirt to her chest.

"I think your dad would kill you and me for that matter." Alice giggled at the t-shirt which had the words 'I love vampires' on it, with a dribble of blood and some fangs. "Anyway, it's not strictly true, they have a werewolf one, which would probably be more accurate." She teased.

Renesmee blushed heavily and ignored the question. It was one that she definitely wasn't in the mood for.

"Okay let's try the place across the way." She changed the subject and moved out of the shop, not even checking to see if her friend was following.

"You know you can't just keep avoiding it, Nessie. That boy's crazy for you and I know that you feel something for him."

She felt the bracelet she always wore heavy on her wrist.

"Why?" Renesmee stopped suddenly, fury and frustration bubbling over within her as she turned to face Alice "Why do I have to decide everything now? It's not like either of us are going anywhere any time soon." She fell into a nearby chair her head in her hands. Everyone seemed to expect her to just know how she felt, it wasn't that easy, nothing ever was when it came to Jacob. She was only a teenager, and although her vampire genes made her physically strong and mentally able, she still felt like everyone else her age. It was hard having to live a double life and everyone in her family seemed to have some power that invaded her privacy. Sometimes she thought it might be easier to be a normal human, at least then they wouldn't always be on her about her feelings. _Why can't they just leave me alone? _"Why?" She muttered again into her palms.

"Because it's not fair." Alice spoke softly as she sat down beside her "It's not fair to just leave him pining without an answer, I know what it's like to wait and take it from me, it's no picnic."

She felt exasperated "But Alice, I just don't know how I feel."

Alice frowned slightly "I get it, but you know, the best decisions can sometimes be the ones that you don't think about, especially when it's something like this. Anyway, you're right; we've got some time to spare. So let's spend it shopping." She jumped up and pulled Renesmee with her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I'm going to have a wife in a month." Apollo announced suddenly, a giant smile plastered on his face. He was so happy; he couldn't even begin to explain it. In one month's time, Ema Skye was going to be his wife, she was going to be his and he would be hers, completely and undeniably. He'd known for over a year now, almost the exact number of hours he had left until the day at any given point, but somehow the realisation hadn't fully hit him. Just now, as Trucy had walked in, the true implications had finally dawned on him.

"I know, it's going to be amazing. With the flowers and the dress and of course, the amazing magician you booked for the reception." She skipped towards him, her school bag already on the floor. "...Oh and the dancing and the lights, it'll be absolutely magical." She smiled at him, her eyes dreamy and distant.

"I'm going to have a wife in a month!" He said again, this time anxiety tainted it and his head fell into his hands. _What if he wasn't ready? What if he'd missed something? What if it wasn't everything they'd dreamed it would be?_ He knew that this was what he wanted more than anything and that it didn't matter if everything went to pot as long as he was with her. But he couldn't help wondering if it was enough for her. If, when things got bad, she'd still love him the way that he loved her. With the joy of a wedding came the responsibility of being a caregiver, a constant support, maybe even a father. _What if he couldn't deliver?_

"Polly?" Trucy shuck him lightly by the shoulder "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm ready." He mumbled.

"Are you kidding me?" Trucy stared at him.

"Of course you're not, it doesn't work like that. Love is one of those moments in life where you have to take a leap of faith. However, in this instance, you've got an advantage, because no matter how big the gap or how deep the fall, I know you and Ema will make it. You're each other's wings."

He looked up at her. Trucy was a wonderful friend and it was times like this when he wished he had known her his whole life. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Apollo pulled her into a hug, her hat tippling forward over her face as he did so.

"You know Truce, you're amazing." He told her, putting her hat on his own head and mussing her hair up.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Trucy beamed.

Without her and Nick, he didn't know what he would have done, she was like a sister to him and he loved how crazy she was. But somehow, in so many ways she was wiser than him, in her own special way. And she was right, of course, he couldn't predict the future and there was certainly no point in trying. Loving Ema came so easy so he'd never really had to try, but it was so close now that the cliff edge was in view and it was way too late to turn back. All that was left was to just run, full speed, towards the unknown, and let Ema catch him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So who's coming over tonight?" Apollo asked Trucy, his nose stuck inside the latest copy of Wedding Monthly.

"Well there's Pearl, obviously, and then we invited this new girl at school." She replied as she tried to clear away some of the magic tricks that were scattered all over the place.

"Huh, I thought you said that she didn't talk to anyone."

"Well, she didn't, but now she does." Trucy shrugged.

Every time Trucy moved something or put something away, something new seemed to just appear, almost like magic. It was crazy how much stuff there was, but a magician needs to have their tools.

"You could lend a hand you know?" She looked towards Apollo, who was now sat watching her while he drank his coffee.

"No. I'm alright thanks." He smiled back a her and rolled his eyes. "Okay then, what do you want me to do?"

"For starters, you could help me find my magic panties."

As she said this Apollo took a sip of his drink which he then promptly spat out.

"Trucy! I am not searching for your underwear!" He began to blush.

Trucy bent over laughing, she loved it when Apollo got all antsy about her magic panties.

"It's just a magic trick Apollo." She told him, as she had a million times. "I keep my real panties secret." She beamed and winked at him.

Apollo avoided her gaze and left quickly sighing as he went. "I'm gong to go see if Nick wants any help." Before he left the room, Trucy saw that his face was bright red.

Renesmee was both incredibly excited and incredibly nervous, it was like kissing David Tenant. She desperately wanted to go to the sleepover but she was ever aware that she might do something wrong.

Carlisle pulled her into a light hug as they stood in front of the door.

"Don't worry Nessie, it'll be fine."

Although he wasn't really her grandfather she loved him and all of her adopted family more than she imagined most people loved their real ones. It probably had something to do with the giant secret that they held between them. They spent so much time together that it seemed as though they were just a group of friends, it helped that they all looked to be pretty much the same age as each other.

Carlisle let go of her and then pressed the bell.

As it rang inside, they caught snatches of the tune from where they were.

Renesmee couldn't quite put her finger on it until it became louder as Trucy opened the door.

"Is that the Steel Samurai theme song?" She asked, a smirk of a smile on her lips.

Trucy smiled back at her "Daddy loves the show." she explained. "He must have seen every episode like a billion times."

"Yeah, my unc... , uh, brother, Emmett loves it too." Renesmee managed to catch herself just in time. It was important that her friends thought that they were all just brothers and sisters because the truth was way too complicated. "This is my dad, Carlisle." She changed the subject quickly and indicated her grandfather who stood smiling next her.

"Nice to meet you." He held his hand out to Trucy and she shook it vigorously.

"You too." She smiled before rubbing her arms and shivering slightly. "I suppose we ought to go inside, I'm starting to get a bit chilly." This wasn't really a surprise seeing as Trucy was wearing the short dress she was always wearing despite the fact that it was almost December.

As they entered the house, the first thing that Renesmee noticed was the giant piano in the corner. It was a full grand and jet black. Renesmee walked over to it, brushing her hand along the top.

"I didn't know you played." She looked questioningly over at Trucy.

"She doesn't." A man entered from the kitchen. He was tall and dressed sharp in a blue suit. He looked completely opposite from Trucy and her kooky sense of fashion but when he went over and ruffled Trucy's hair, the love between them was clear.

"Yeah well your not exactly Chopin yourself." A second man followed the man that was clearly Trucy's father. He was dressed equally smart but in a red waistcoat.

Trucy's father laughed before shaking hands with Carlisle and introducing himself. "I'm Phoenix, Lawyer, amateur pianist and father extraordinaire." He grinned and then motioned towards the second man "and this is Apollo, my business partner."

Trucy proceeded to introduce Renesmee and Carlisle.

Phoenix clasped his hands together and smiled. "Well, I guess you girls better get in the kitchen and help pearl with the muffins before she eats all of the mixture."

Renesmee grinned at Trucy and they simultaneously ran into the kitchen giggling.

Phoenix couldn't quite pin it, but there was definitely something off about Carlisle and, for that matter, Renesmee too. It wasn't just that they were both breathtakingly beautiful, it was something about their grace, they seemed almost too perfect. He shook it off and invited Carlisle to sit down, it probably just his lawyer brain over thinking things.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Carlisle asked Phoenix and Apollo.

"Not much, we're going to get in some pizza and ice cream and then we've got a good friend of ours going round to give the girls some entertainment." Apollo replied.

Carlisle frowned "Who's this friend?"

"Oh, well..." Apollo leaned in towards Carlisle and whispered in his ear.

Carlisle was very familiar with the particular entertainer that was to attend the party. He was one of Alice's favorites and hence, he was one of Nessie's too. The two girls were very close and shared everything but still, Alice was family and it wasn't the same as the friends that Nessie had made here. This slumber party was exactly what he wanted for all of his "children", he wanted them to live somewhat normal lives. Slumber parties had never been an option for any of the others so he was happy that Nessie was going to get so much of it.

"That sounds excellent, Nessie just loves his music."

"It seems like they all do." Apollo joked, slight jealously in his face.

Nessie's laugh rang through the house and then there was a small crash.

Phoenix sighed and stood up. "I guess I should go and check on them."

"Actually..." Carlisle glanced at his watch and faked a yawn. "... I ought to get going anyway, I have to go in to work early tomorrow."

He stood to leave and then paused by the door "Have a good time Nessie!" He called towards the kitchen.

"Will do Dad." She called back as he left.

He felt so blessed for the miracle that was Nessie. He had many children but she made him feel as though he were a normal father. The family had gone through hell and back in order for her to be here today and none more so than Bella but he knew that they all felt it was worth it a thousand times over.


End file.
